Ending 18: Kimi to Iu Hikari
Anterior Ending----------------------------------------Siguiente Ending Kimi to Iu Hikari es el ending 18 de la serie de Detective Conan y va desde el episodio 329 hasta el episodio 349. Sinopsis Este ending comienza con Ran girando hacia adelante con cara de sorpresa; en ese momento aparece atrás Shinichi vestido de Caballero Negro. Entonces Shinichi toma su casco y se lo quita y mira sonriente a Ran; ella lo mira y corre con prisa al encuentro. Seguido dan un resumen del episodio que acaba de terminar. Cuando Ran alcanza a Shinichi, esté se desvenase; finalmente aparece Conan detrás de ella. Vídeo thumb|300px|left Letra |-|Original = Nami no ue tadayou kurage wo miru no ga suki de Itsumademo dokoka tooi sekai omoi haseru you Me ga au sono mae kara mou kokoro wa kimatte ita mitai Mahiru no tsuki no you miezu ni ita kedo shitteta Kodoku sae mo koufuku na toki mo saisho kara hitori ja shiru koto mo naku Boku wa kimi to deau koto de fukai umi wo oyogu you ni Kimi to iu hikari Abite kokyuu shita Yukuate wa futari de sagasou Kurikaeshi noboriochiru taiyou no shita mawaru kono hoshi de Hora yurari nagareru umi no tsuki La-La yurayura Donna fuu ni mawari ni nagasareta to shitemo bokutachi wa Kawarazu ni iyou ne osanai ai shikata demo ii Nareai toka yasuragi nante kotoba de gomakashitari shinaide Nando demo dakishiemete ne asu wa owari kamo shirenai kara Kimi to iu hikari Mitsuketa boku wa boku wo shiru kuruoshiku sasu Yurayura to namiutsu hiroi umi de issho ni nagarete iyou yo Hora nani mo hoshii mono no nado nai Ai nante awai yume omoi omoi miru mono Sore nara dareka to onaji yume ga mitaku naru Ima koko de Kimi to iu hikari Abite kokyuu shita Yukuate wa futari de sagasou Kurikaeshi noboriochiru taiyou no shita mawaru kono hoshi de Hora yurari nagareru umi no tsuki |-|Inglés = like watching the jellyfish floating on the waves It’s like my mind will always be on some world far away It’s like even before we fell in love, my heart had made its choice It was as invisible as the moon at midday, but I knew Lonely times and happy times I never experienced them alone, right from the start Just having met you makes me feel like I’m swimming in a deep sea Bathed in this light called “you” I took a deep breath Let’s search together for our destination Under this sun that keeps on rising and setting, on this planet that keeps turning See, the moon over the sea that flows gently La-la…gently… No matter how we get swept away by the people around us Let’s never change, a childish love is good enough Don’t try to talk your way around conspiracies or comfort Hold me time and again, because tomorrow could be the end Now I’ve found this light called “you” I’ve found myself, it shines madly Let’s drift together in the wide sea that ripples gently See, there’s nothing that I want Love is a faint dream, something we imagine, imagine, dream If so, I want to dream the same dream with someone Now, here Bathed in this light called “you” I took a deep breath Let’s search together for our destination Under this sun that keeps on rising and setting, on this planet that keeps turning See, the moon over the sea that flows gently |-|Español = Me gusta ver las medusas flotando sobre las olas Es como si mi mente siempre estará en algún mundo lejano Es como si incluso antes de que nos enamoramos , mi corazón se había hecho su elección Era tan invisible como la luna al mediodía , pero yo sabía Tiempos de soledad y los tiempos felices Nunca los experimenté solo, desde el principio Sólo después de haber conocido que tú me haces sentir que estoy nadando en un mar profundo Bañado por esta luz llamado "usted" Tomé una respiración profunda Vamos a buscar juntos nuestro destino Bajo este sol que sigue subiendo y el establecimiento , en este planeta que sigue girando Mira, la luna sobre el mar que fluye suavemente La-la ... suavemente ... No importa la forma en que dejarse llevar por las personas que nos rodean Vamos a cambiar nunca , un amor infantil es suficiente No trate de hablar de su camino alrededor de las conspiraciones o la comodidad Abrázame y otra vez, porque mañana podría ser el final Ahora que he encontrado esta luz llamado "usted" Me he encontrado a mí mismo , brilla con locura Vamos a la deriva juntos en el gran mar que ondula suavemente Mira , no hay nada que yo quiero El amor es un sueño ligero , algo de lo que imaginamos , imaginar , soñar Si es así , yo quiero soñar el mismo sueño con alguien Ahora, aquí Bañado por esta luz llamado "usted" Tomé una respiración profunda Vamos a buscar juntos nuestro destino Bajo este sol que sigue subiendo y el establecimiento , en este planeta que sigue girando Mira, la luna sobre el mar que fluye suavemente Curiosidades *thumb|300pxEste ending muestra a Shinichi vestido como en el episodio #191. *En el episodio #345 este ending tiene una versión especial. Imágenes Ending 18 GARNET CROW 1.jpg|Portada del CD Ending 18 GARNET CROW 2.jpg|Contraportada del CD Ending 18 GARNET CROW CD.jpg|CD Ending 18 contraportada edición especial.jpg|Contraportada edición especial del CD Categoría:Endings